Inuyasha: After the Battle
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him? I need at least 10 reviews to update this one so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Engagement

Chapter 1

Engagement

"What did you say, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"I said maybe I should use the Jewel to have you become a hanyou like me. Or have me become a human." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha and Kagome were soon to be married in Kagome's time. The only problem, Kagome's family didn't know yet. All the Shikon Jewel shards even the ones that Koga had are back together into one whole jewel. About a month after the group defeated Naraku and split up, Inuyasha made a difficult decision on his part. He said "Kagome. Will. Will you. sigh Will you marry me your way?" Kagome was shocked at this but also pleased at the same time. After thinking a while she agreed to his proposal. Little did they know, Kagome was already pregnant with Inuyasha's pup. They didn't realize it, yet. Inuyasha would learn it the hard way.

"I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome said. "How am I supposed to know that you won't just use the jewel to become a full demon like your half-brother?"

"I haven't thought about that since the last time we fought Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied looking innocent. "And that was weeks ago."

"True." Kagome said thinking back to the fight with Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru. "I'll think about it. But before I answer that we still need to find Sango and Miroku."

That conversation took place about five months ago. Inuyasha and Kagome still haven't found either of their friends yet. But, just outside of Inuyasha's territory they found Shippo being chased by Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Not you again." Jaken said aloud more to himself that to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo called running toward them. "About time you two!"

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she picked the little kitsune. "Where have you been?"

"I've been looking for you two." Shippo replied giving Sesshomaru a dirty look. "That's when I found this jerk and he started chasing me."

"I know that if I chased you that Inuyasha would come out of hiding." Sesshomaru explained. "Looks like I was right."

"Shut the hell up you jerk." Inuyasha said getting angrier by the second.

"I have no more reason to be here." Sesshomaru said turning his back toward Inuyasha. "Jaken! Rin! Let's go."

"Wait Sesshomaru." Kagome said taking a step toward the youkia.

"What is it, human?" Sesshomaru asked turning his head toward Kagome. She then asked him if he wanted to go to his half-brothers wedding. All he said to about the invitation was "I will never be seen going to my brothers wedding." After that, he left without another word.

"I hate Sesshomaru." Shippo said

"I know what you mean." Inuyasha said. "Big brothers are a pain. Even if they are half-brothers."

"Come on." Kagome said getting the two boy's attention. "We still have to find Sango and Miroku."

After a few days of rest from the encounter with Sesshomaru, Kagome decided that if she was going to get married in her time, her family was gonna have to know when and to who she was getting married to. So, while Shippo waited, Kagome and Inuyasha went to see Kagome's family and tell them the news of the engagement.

"What was that Kagome?" her brother, Sota asked when he heard the news.

"You heard me." Kagome said. "Inuyasha and I wanna get married here."

"When?" her mother asked her.

"As soon as we find Sango and Miroku." Kagome replied. 'Whenever that will be.' She thought dully in her head.

Then Inuyasha came in laughing. Apparently he had heard the conversation between Kagome and her family. That made him think of a funny joke that he can hardly remember. It was a disgusting joke that he had heard from spying on people in the forest.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said getting his attention when he controlled his laughter.

"What?" he asked as he got under control of his emotions. 'Damn human emotions.' he thought to himself.

"Can you excuse me and my mother for a few minuets?" Kagome asked. "I need to have a talk with her."

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied. "But hurry up. We still have to find Sango and Miroku."

"Alright." Kagome said to him as she grabbed her mother and left the room. "And DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING US!" she yelled back toward Inuyasha, Sota, and her grandfather.

'I wouldn't even dream of it.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Maybe not. Just as Miroku says 'It's the only way to get good information out of them'. I better follow them. But how?'

While Inuyasha was thinking of a way to follow Kagome and her mother, they had already gotten to the library.

"Why the library, Mom?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Because they will never think to look here." her mother explained. "Besides, men hate the library."

'That's true.' Kagome thought as she picked up a book. 'Sota always tried to stay away from here when I tried to drag him.'

"Now," Kagome's mother said interrupting Kagome's thoughts, "what was so important that you had to drag me away from the others."

"Uh." Kagome said trying to remember why she dragged her mother to the library. "I don't know how to explain it. It's quite complicated."

"Just explain it as best as you can." her mother advised.

"Okay." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm kind of, uh, pregnant."

"What was that, Kagome?" her mother asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said that I'm, pregnant." Kagome repeated.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" a voice from the other side of the door yelled. "Damn. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?"

"Yeah, why can't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to find the hanyou standing right outside the door. "How much did you hear?"

"Only the last part of what you said." Inuyasha quickly explained.

"When will it happen?" Kagome's mother asked knowing her daughter's temper.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Both."

"Well, we were thinking about having the wedding when we find Sango and Miroku," Kagome explained, "and the birth should be in about one month."

"ONE MONTH!" Inuyasha yelled. "But I thought that it was nine months."

"It is you idiot." Kagome told him rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Do the math Inuyasha. If I have about one month left until I have a baby, then how many months have I been pregnant?"

"Um." Inuyasha said thinking. "About, eight months."

"He's improving." Kagome's mother said complementing him and smiling. Some months after Inuyasha and Kagome became intimate, Kagome's mother told him that he had to learn mathematics and grammar. He never forgave her for that!

"We'd better go." Kagome said after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence. "We still need to find Sango and Miroku.

"Alright." her mother said looking from Inuyasha to her daughter. "You go do what you have to do."


	2. Chapter 2 Sango and Miroku

Chapter 2 Sango and Miroku 

After walking for a few days, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo reached Sango's village. But who they found there was not Sango.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Look." Kagome said pointing at a figure on top of a hill. "It's Kohaku." They had found Sango's younger brother, Kohaku.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippo!" Kohaku yelled when he caught sight of them. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked when he had caught his breath from running to them.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing Kohaku." Inuyasha said looking down at the small boy.

"Did you see Sango in the village?" Kagome asked giving Inuyasha a stern look.

"No." Kohaku replied with his head down worriedly. "I only saw Kirara's footprints that were about a week old."

"Don't worry Kohaku." Kagome reassured him. "I think I might know where she went."

'Where?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome with a look of disbelief.

"Where do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes again. "It's quite simple to guess."

"Miroku." Inuyasha replied after thinking a moment. So, Inuyasha, Kagome Shippo, and Kohaku went in search of Miroku. Which was quite easy because they went to where he grew up first. When they got there, they saw Miroku and Sango at the bottom of the hill talking. Though to Kagome, it looked a bit more than that. When Kohaku ran to his sister, Inuyasha took Miroku aside to tell him of the plan while Kagome told the same information to Sango about the wedding.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Kagome." Sango said after she was sure that Kagome was done talking. Kagome ran out of breath easily because she was pregnant. "Let's go. The sooner the better."

"Wait a moment Sango." Kagome said. "May I talk to you? Alone?" she added looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What did I do now?" Inuyasha asked. When Kagome gives him a certain look, he knows that he's in trouble.

"Can't women talk in privet without men listening in on our every word?" Sango asked as she took Kagome by the shoulders and turned her toward the forest. When they got a ways into the woods, Sango asked "Now, what was so important that I had to nearly drag you away from Inuyasha without you seriously hurt him?"

"Just that, um, I'm kinda, um, pregnant." Kagome explained shyly.

"What?!" Sango said surprised at her friends' response to her question. "Well, that would explain things a little bit. Like why your stomach has expanded like it's going to burst. And your behavior to Inuyasha."

"I guess that it does explain a lot. Huh." Kagome said.

"Well, let's get this wedding over with." Sango said. "Miroku and I have our own plans to."

"Would that include marrying him and having his children?" Kagome inquired putting her hands on her hips not moving from her position.

'I hate it that she can be as stubborn as Inuyasha.' Sango thought to herself. "What makes you say that, Kagome?" Sango asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I saw what he was doing to you butt while you were talking to him at the bottom of the hill." Kagome told the demon slayer.

"What would that be?" Sango asked playing the stupid woman.

"I know what I saw!" Kagome exclaimed. "He had his hand on your butt and you let it stay there!"


	3. Chapter 3 Birth and Kagome's Friends

Chapter 3 Birth and Kagome's Friends 

"This is taking to long." Inuyasha complained. "Where are those two?"

"Women." Miroku said. "There always late."

"Who's late this time, Miroku?" Kagome asked coming up the hill. "Us, or you coming to your senses like Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled before he ran to her as he always does. "I thought that you wouldn't come back!"

"Of course I'd come back, Shippo!" Kagome told the little fox demon. "We've got a wedding to do! Uh!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to catch her fall. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"I think that I was wrong on how many weeks I had left." Kagome explained as she was grimacing in pain.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked. He was never told that Kagome was pregnant with Inuyasha's pup.

"Sango, let's get her inside out of the cold." Inuyasha said ignoring the monks' question.

"Alright." Sango said taking a hold of Kagome. "While I do that, you explain to Miroku what Kagome is going through."

"Fine." Inuyasha said carefully handing the miko to her. "Just take care of Kagome."

Over the next few days, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Sango waited for the birth of Inuyasha's pup. Sango stayed by Kagome's side during her time of confinement. Men weren't aloud in the birthing room. They were severely punished otherwise. On the fifth day of her confinement, she gave birth at last. The baby, a girl, was named Tora. After Kagome regained her strength, she returned to her home to show her family her newborn pup.

When Kagome, Inuyasha, and little Tora got to Kagome's home in the present, everyone was surprised to see an infant in Kagome's arms.

"Who is that, Kagome?" her little brother, Sota, asked his big sister.

"Sota, be gentle." Kagome warned him. "This is your niece, Tora."

"I… I'm… I'm an… Uncle?" Sota stuttered taking in the news.

"What was that Kagome?" her mother asked her. "I didn't catch the name."

"Her name is Tora." Inuyasha replied with his hands crossed in front of him. He hated going to the present to see Kagome's family. They made him feel, old, like he didn't belong in their shrine. Technically he didn't. He only comes with Kagome to protect her.

After a pleasant time explaining things to her family, Kagome decided that her friends needed an explanation for why she was gone from school all the time. It was a Saturday morning when Kagome decided to call her friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka to come over for the day. They all agreed, and within a half an hour all three friends were at Kagome's house confused at why their friend wanted them to come over when she was "supposedly" sick. Kagome's grandfather had said that Kagome had a horrible case of the flu.

"Good. You guys came." Kagome said when all of her friends come through the door.

"Why are you up Kagome?" Ayumi asked concerned.

"We thought that you were sick with the flu." Eri put in, looking for a place to sit.

"Don't worry." Kagome said. "I'm feeling much better." As if on cue, Inuyasha came out from the hall into the kitchen to meet Kagome's friends.

It might be a bit more comfortable around the table." Inuyasha said poking his head from the kitchen.

"Why did you need us to come over, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Well, I wanted you to meet my fiancé, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, meet, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, these are my friends that I've been telling you all about."

"What have she been telling you about us?" Eri asked Inuyasha.

"Only good things I assure you." Inuyasha said. He had been training with Kagome on what to say when her friends came over. It took him at least three days to remember everything that he was supposed to say!

"Cool." Yuka said nodding her head looking over Inuyasha from head to toe. She didn't leave any spot unchecked from her eye.

With most of the questions out of the way Kagome excused herself from the table to 'go grab something' from her bedroom.

"Here we are." Kagome said bringing Tora into the nook of her arm.

"Who is that Kagome?" Eri asked seeing the infant in her friends' arms.

"This is my little girl." Kagome explained.

"We named her Tora." Inuyasha finished seeing the look in his fiancé's eye's that meant that she wanted to be silent for a minuet.

"I get it." Yuka said shaking her head at Kagome.

"Get what?" Kagome asked her friend clearly confused.

"You trapped him." Ayumi said blankly.

"I didn't." Kagome said looking offended by the idea of it.

"That was my fault." Inuyasha said.

"As the old saying goes, 'it takes two to tango'." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha apologetically.

"She's right Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said coming into the room.

"Mom, you forgot our promise." Kagome said reminding her mom of their earlier promise.

"Sorry Kagome." Her mom said backing out of the room.

"Where there's mom, there's Sota." Kagome said looking at the hall. "Come out you brat."

"Dang." Sota said coming out from the other side of the wall. "You know me to well."

"Well, I did change your diapers when you were a baby." Kagome said reminding him again of her old job.

"I'm out of here." Sota said running out of the room.

"He always runs away when I say that I used to change his diapers." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders and rubbing Tora's chin making her daughter coo.

"Did you really have to change his diapers?" Yuka asked.

"Unfortunately." Kagome said.

"That sucks." Eri said.

"When did you guys meet?" Yuka asked after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence.

"Should we tell them?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"They have a right to know as your friends." Inuyasha replied still using the dialog that Kagome gave him to memorize.

"We 'have a right to know' what Kagome?" Eri said confused.

"You know the well in the shrine out back?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Yuka said also confused. "What about it?"

"Well, about three years ago I fell into it trying to get my cat out of the shrine." Kagome explained. "When I climbed out of the well, I realized that I wasn't at home anymore."

"How can that be?" Ayumi asked. "You fell into the well here, but when you got out of the well, you weren't at home. Right?"

"Exactly." Kagome replied. "That's when I ran to the Old God Tree. We have the same one in our backyard. I thought that I was still at home and that I would always find my way home by just looking for the God Tree."

"Hurry it up, Kagome." Inuyasha said losing his patience.

"I'm getting there, Inuyasha." Kagome said giving him a stern look. "When I got to the tree, I then realized that I really wasn't at home."

"How was that, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Well, Inuyasha was stuck on the tree with an arrow in his shoulder." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, and it still hurts." Inuyasha said rubbing his shoulder.

"Who put you there?" Eri asked Inuyasha.

"A priestess named Kikyo put me under a sealing arrow on the Sacred Tree 50 years before I met Kagome." Inuyasha explained with a frown on his face. That wasn't his most happy memory of Kikyo.

"Why did she place you under a sealing arrow?" Yuka asked Inuyasha.

"Because Kikyo thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her." Kagome explained. "They were gonna meet that morning to change Inuyasha into a human."

"Isn't he, a human?" Eri asked confused again.

"No." Kagome said. "Go ahead and take off the cap Inuyasha."

"What the…?" Yuka said looking at Inuyasha's ears.

"A youkia!" Eri exclaimed pointing at Inuyasha.

"I am not!" Inuyasha said losing his temper even faster than normal for him.

"He's a hanyou." Kagome explained to her friends. "Meaning that he had a human parent and a youkia parent."

"Which was which?" Eri asked calming down.

"I had a human mother, Izayoi, and a youkia father, Inu no Taisho." Inuyasha explained.

"Izayoi was also a princess." Kagome added.

"Nice." Yuka said nodding at Inuyasha.

"Cool." Eri put in.

"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a questioning look.

"Your brother." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected her.

"What's his name?" Ayumi asked with a glint in her eye.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"How is he your half-brother?" Eri asked.

"We share the same father, but his mother was a youkia." Inuyasha explained. "He's a full youkia and he hates my guts."

"That's for sure." a voice said outside the door.

"How did you get here, Sango?" Kagome asked as Sango walked into the kitchen.

"Don't ask me." the youkia slayer said taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Or me." another voice said from the same spot that Sango came in at.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked getting confused.

"Yeah." the monk said coming into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked looking up at her friend.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Miroku said taking a seat next to Sango.

"Oh where are my manners. Sango. Miroku. These are my friends from here, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi." Kagome said introducing each group to the other. "Eri. Yuka. Ayumi. These are my friends from the past, Sango, and Miroku."

"Nice to meet you both." Yuka said nodding her head at Sango and Miroku in approval.

"Nice to meet you three as well." Miroku said with a glint in his eye.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Kagome said knowing that little glint.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't mind him." Sango said. "He can be perverted most of the time."

"What are you taking about most of the time?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face. "He's always perverted."

"That's true." Sango said agreeing with Inuyasha.

"Nock it off you guys." Kagome told Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. "They don't understand what we had to go through."

"Then, why don't you tell us Kagome?" Eri asked.

"It's a long story." Kagome said.

"It's a long day." Her friends said together.

"I hate it when they gang up on me like that." Kagome said to herself. "Alright, but prepared to be bored out of your wits."


	4. Chapter 4 A Second Birth

Chapter 4 

A Second Birth

"Well, that went better than I had hoped." Kagome said after Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never knew that they would take to my lying to them all these years so well." Kagome explained.

"Well, I'd be ticked off if they didn't take it in well." Inuyasha said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"That's what friends do." Sango said coming up next to Kagome. "They forgive and forget."

"I hope so." Kagome said.

"They will." Miroku said.

"Hands off Miroku." Kagome said not taking her eyes off of his hands.

"Kagome, may I talk with you?" Sango asked. "In privet?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied looking at her friend. "And that means to NOT FOLLOW US!" Kagome added looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What did we do now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Just don't follow us this time." Sango said taking a hold of her friends' shoulders and leading her away from the men.

"Thanks." Kagome told Sango as she calmed down. "Let's go this way. I need to put Kanma to bed."

"Alright." Sango replied. "You lead the way. I will just get lost in your house."

"Here we are." Kagome said opening a door into another room in the house.

"So, this is your room?" Sango asked looking around the tiny room.

"Yeah. This is where I sleep when I come back from your time." Kagome explained. "The crib is the new addition to the room." She added putting Kanma into a little crib on the end of her bed.

"Nice." Sango said taking a seat at Kagome's desk.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "It gets quite small in here now since that Inuyasha shares a bed with me." Kagome added taking a seat on her bed. "Now what do you what to talk to me about?"

"Well, don't be upset at me for being blunt, but, did you notice that you still look pregnant?"

"Yeah I have." Kagome said rubbing her stomach thoughtfully. "I think that Tora won't be an only child."

"Let's hope so." Sango said. "Let's not tell the others though. We don't know how they'll react just yet."

"How we'll react to what, Sango?" a voice said from outside Kagome's bedroom door. Oh shit. I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes you did Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up from her spot on the bed. "You might want to plug your ears Sango." Kagome added to her friend as she took a big breath. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked knowing that he was gonna get punished badly.

"Sit," Kagome started, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

"Nice." Sango said opening the door and looking down at Inuyasha's form imprinted in the floor.

"Thanks." Kagome said coming up by her friend. "I think that was the most effective punishment that I ever gave him."

"I think so to." Sango agreed. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Alright." Kagome said following Sango out of the house.

"Hey, are you guys just gonna leave me here?" Inuyasha yelled after the girls but to no avail.

After implanting Inuyasha into the ground, Kagome and Sango went to explore the modern streets of Tokyo, Japan. After awhile, Kagome felt the same pain as when she was pregnant with Tora. She asked Sango to take her up to a white building that was a block ahead of them. Sango agreed, and she held Kagome up so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

  

When Inuyasha got himself out of the floor, Miroku and him went in search for Sango and Miroku. (The girls had been gone two whole hours after Inuyasha was implanted into the ground.)

"Maybe we should go back to Miss Kagome's house and wait for them there?" Miroku suggested to Inuyasha. He didn't want to get knocked out by one of Sango's slaps across his face.

"It's been two hours since they left me in the floor." Inuyasha said sniffing around again for Kagome's scent. (Along with the additional scent of his pups.) "They've been out here two long."

"They better not hit us when we find them then." Miroku said out loud earning him a smack from Inuyasha instead of Sango. "Don't you have their scent yet?"

"No." Inuyasha replied. "There are to many scents along with theirs to sort out. But, I think that they went into that white building up ahead."

"Let's check it out then." Miroku said walking up the steps of the hospital. "What could go wrong?"

"It could be the wrong building." Inuyasha suggested following the monk to the front desk.

As they talked to the nurse at the desk, Kagome had just fallen asleep. She had given birth to twin boys, and was really tired. (Wouldn't you be after you fought youkia and then gave birth to a girl and then twins a week later!?) After Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha and Miroku made their way up to her room to see her.

Just before they got to the door, Sango stepped out of the room to face Inuyasha and Miroku alone.

"What are you two doing here?" Sango asked harshly closing the door to Kagome's room as to not wake her up.

"We went looking for you two of course!" Inuyasha answered trying to get on the other side of Sango. But the taijiya wouldn't move.

"Kagome told me to bring her here after she started having the pains again." Sango explained holding back the aggressive hanyou.

"Well then, LET ME SEE HER!" Inuyasha screamed trying to force Sango out of the way. But Sango still wouldn't move.

"Quiet down Inuyasha." Sango warned. "This is a hospital where there are lots of sick people sleeping, including Kagome! If you keep yelling, you'll wake her!"

"What? She's asleep?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Yes. Now, if you promise to stay quiet and not do anything rash, I'll let you see her." Sango said taking the moment to make a deal with the stunned hanyou.

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed. "Just let me see her!"

"You can go in and sit down." Sango said letting Inuyasha past before she got knocked down. "But be quiet! She's real tired."

After Inuyasha took a chair from the hall, Sango went down the hall to find a nurse to talk to about Kagome's twins. Miroku stayed in the hall and sat down on one of the many chairs.

In Kagome's room…

Inuyasha put the chair next to Kagome's bed and sat down. He was content with watching her sleep. After a few minuets, Inuyasha slipped his hand into hers. She stirred a little and opened her eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her worriedly.

"Uh. Inu… Yasha?" Kagome stuttered trying to stay awake.

"I'm here Kagome. Stay with me." Inuyasha said his voice shaking a little.

"You need…Tenseiga. Hurry. I…Don't…Have…Much…Time." Kagome stuttered again before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

"Alright." Inuyasha said accepting a new challenge to locate and bring his half-brother to her. Then he left the room with a look in his eye that meant 'don't talk to me I'm busy'. "Miroku." Inuyasha said looking at the monk. "Make sure that no one moves Kagome 'till I get back."

"Sure Inuyasha." Miroku said standing up. "But where are you going?"

"I'm having a little family reunion." Inuyasha explained holding back a sly smile. "With Sesshomaru."

8


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

Chapter 5

Reunion

When he got back to his time, Inuyasha began his search for his elder half-brother Sesshomaru. Within a day, Inuyasha caught his brothers' scent and started after him. He found him and begged him to come and help Kagome. (Well, as begging went for Inuyasha.)

"About time I found you." Inuyasha said stopping behind Sesshomaru.

"What do you want now Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Are you here to offer me my Tetsusaiga?"

"You wish." Inuyasha replied. "It's not me that needs you now. It's Kagome. She wants to see you."

"Why should Master Sesshomaru come with you to see that wench?" Jaken squeaked from behind Sesshomaru.

"Quiet Jaken."

"Yes master."

"Is this a trick Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked turning to his brother.

"No trick brother. Onigai. It is her last wish to see you in her time." Inuyasha explained to his untrustworthy brother.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sesshomaru said. "Lead me to her."

"Follow me quickly." Inuyasha said turning heel and running to the Bone-Eaters Well.

'He must really love her if he came here to face me alone just to save her.' Sesshomaru thought as he followed his younger brother through the trees.

'Kagome. Hold on. I'm coming.' Inuyasha thought worriedly.

Meanwhile in Kagome's time

"Don't worry Kagome." Sango said trying to soothe the dieing miko/mother. "Inuyasha should be here any minuet."

"Isn't there anything that you can do for her?" Miroku asked the nurse that was in charge of Kagome.

"I'm sorry." The nurse replied sadly. "I'm afraid that the only thing that we can do now is hope that she comes out of this quickly." With that, the nurse left to check on Kagome's children and the other patients.

"San…Go?" Kagome stuttered suddenly.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Tell…Inuyasha…I'm…So…R…R…Y." Kagome said using her last breathe.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango said shaking her friend but to no avail. "Kagome, wake up!"

"I'll look for Inuyasha." Miroku said running out of the door and down the hall.

At the Bone-Eaters Well, Kagome's Time

"Hurry up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said looking back at his brother. "Kagome is waiting for us."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled seeing the hanyou.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said turning to the monk. "I thought that you were supposed to stay with Kagome."

"I was yes." Miroku said panting as he stopped in front of Inuyasha. "But, Miss Kagome…"

"Spit it out Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why are you here?"

"Kagome needs you." Miroku said directing his attention to Inuyasha's brother. "Now."

"No. Tell me that she's still…" Inuyasha said his voice fading as he started going into shock at the loss at his only love.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said getting the attention of his younger brother. "If it was Kagome's wish to see me, then maybe she knew that she was going to die."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru. "SHE JUST WANTED TO BE CAREFULL!!"

"Pathetic little brother." Sesshomaru said passing Inuyasha to go to Kagome. "I believe, monk, that you know where Kagome is."

"Yes." Miroku said coming out of his daydream. "Follow me." With that Miroku started to the hospital where Kagome lay, her body getting colder by the minuet. (Inuyasha started after Miroku after he regained control of his body. When he did, he beat Sesshomaru and Miroku to Kagome's bedside. Once there, he broke down again at the sight of her cold, dead body.)

Ten minuets after he found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Miroku found Kagome's room and opened the door for Sesshomaru. "Here is the room." Miroku said. "Please do all you can to help Miss Kagome."

"Sesshomaru!" Sango exclaimed when she saw the Lord of the Western Lands. "Please help Kagome."

"Inuyasha. Move." Sesshomaru said unsheathing Tenseiga. With one swing, he killed the messengers from the underworld, sheathed Tenseiga, and left without another word spoken from him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said going back to her side.

"We'll be out in the hall." Sango said though her words fell on deaf ears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said again seeing her stir on her bed.

"Hm. Inuyasha?" Kagome said waking up slowly. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm here Kagome." Inuyasha said taking hold of her hand. "I'm here."

"What happened?" Kagome asked sitting up in her bed.

"I thought I had lost you." Inuyasha said concerned. "I thought that you were lost to me forever."

"I will never be lost to you Inuyasha." Kagome said showing him a weak smile. "Even if I do die my spirit will live on through Tora. And the twins."

"What?" Inuyasha said shocked at her words.

"I gave birth to twins Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Twin boys. You may go and see them if you wish. They are just in the next room down the hall."

"They can wait until later." Inuyasha said a smile forming on his lips. "I just want to make sure that you're safe."

"Don't worry Inuyasha." Kagome said swiping her hand across his face to make her point that she was indeed alive. "I will not leave you anytime soon Inuyasha."

A Week Later…

"I can't believe it Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she carried Ryu, the youngest of her children home to her mother.

"What?" Inuyasha said waking beside Kagome carrying Saru, the eldest of the twins.

"That we have three pups, we're married, and I haven't even finished school yet!" Kagome explained happily to her new husband.

"And you're surprised by this, why?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "I just feel like I'm betraying my friends by being married and still in high school."

"You're not betraying us." Eri said coming up behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Why would you say that Kagome?" Ayumi asked from behind Eri.

"We've known you for many years Kagome." Yuka said. "The only one that you would be betraying would be Hojo."

"Shit. I forgot to tell Hojo that I can't see him anymore." Kagome said mentally slapping herself at her stupidity.

"I think that now is better than later." Yuka said. "Because there he is now."

"Great." Kagome said. Handing Ryu to Eri, she said, "Can you hold him for a minuet? I'll deal with Hojo."

"Higurashi!" Hojo yelled when he saw Kagome. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine. How about you Hojo?" Kagome asked as Hojo stopped his bike in front of her.

"I'm doing good." Hojo said. "Who is that?"

"Hojo, I can't go on anymore dates with you." Kagome said. "This is Inuyasha. My husband."

"Oh." Hojo sighed. "I understand. Nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"Don't forget Saru and Ryu." Inuyasha reminded Kagome.

"Why would I forget Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Hojo, I also have twins. Do you want to see them?"

"No wonder you weren't at school for the last year." Hojo said thinking of the last year without Kagome.

"That's one of the reasons yes." Kagome said taking Ryu from Eri. "But not all of them. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi can explain the rest to you. Right now I have to get these two to their elder sister back at home."

"See yeah later Kagome!" The others called after her as Kagome and Inuyasha their way up the stairs of the shrine and into the hectic house.

"What's going on in here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked inside the house before Kagome.

"Tora started running around yelling for you." Sango said catching her breathe from running after the little inu-hanyou child.

"She can walk and talk already?" Kagome asked bewildered at what her eldest child can do.

"Youkia and hanyou age faster than normal humans." Inuyasha explained. "When I was about a week old I was doing what Tora is doing now. Just a lot faster and more wild."

"I can imagine." Kagome said. "Tora! Come here!"

"Mommy!" Tora yelled as she heard her mothers' voice call for her. "Daddy!"

"You want to see your little brothers?" Kagome asked her daughter as she bent down to her size.

"Yeah yeah!" Tora said jumping up and down like a child would after they had a lot of candy and chocolate (or just a lot of sugar).

"You gotta calm down then." Inuyasha said coming down next to Kagome.

"I calm! I calm!" Tora yelled happily jumping up and down.

"You can look then but be gentle." Kagome warned.

Kagome then showed Tora her younger brothers Saru and Ryu. Ryu may have been the youngest of the three, but he is the loudest as well. Saru is the quietest; and Tora takes after her father in his arrogance and stubbornness. That was the beginning, of the first full family reunion in Kagome's time.


	6. Chapter 6 Authors Note

Hello my readers. I know that you want to read my stories, but my computer lost most of the information. I am currently trying to redo the lost chapters of the fanfics and get them up asap. Gomen for the confusion. The fanfics that I am fixing are: Naruto's Sister; Inuyasha: After the Battle; Star Wars Meets Naruto; and another fanfic that I haven't posted yet named The Love of a Queen. They will be up as soon as I get them written and typed out on the computer. Again sorry for the confusion.

Sasuke's Lover 14


End file.
